If We Go Too Fast
by Mindy1981
Summary: Dom/OC They run into Dom. Will they be able to get through problems that may come their way?
1. Chapter 1

**Well it's been quite some time since I wrote a TFATF fic. I had an idea pop up. I hope you guys like this. Reviews as always are welcome.**

Chapter 1

My friends and I took a ride around the city for a bit. It was a nice day for it. My friend Trey was in the driver's seat. While I took the passenger's seat. Seth sat in the back. I loved these guys like brothers. We've been friends since elementary school. People use to tease us because we were considered the three amigos. Some didn't get how I could be in the same room with these guys without wanting to at least jump in the sack with them. Yeah they were cute and all but I never saw them anything more than like brothers. Trey had the nice blue eyes and blonde hair. Seth was the opposite with dark hair and greenish eyes. They worked with a girl who was a street racer. Her name was Emma. We all became friends and hung out together. She's changed through the years becoming more of a bitch. They were starting to get sick of her but the money kept them around.

I worked at a government office for a lawyer. I would stop by a lot on my days off and visit the guys. They had the music blasting. I just tuned it out looking outthe window. I looked over noticing they weren't paying much attention. The car was starting to go off the road. I grabbed the wheel trying to keep it on the road. "Guys watch what your doing," I rolled my eyes at them.

Trey took the wheel from me. Still not watching where they were going, the car started going off the road. "Dude watch it," Seth yelled at Trey. He swerved back onto the road a little too close hitting someone. Thankfully, we were all wearing our seat belts. We got out of the car seeing our front end hit the tire of someones green car. It had a spoiler on the end of it. Trey walked to the window knocking making sure they were alright. He rolled the window down seeing a bald muscular guy in the car. He looked kind of pissed. He got out of his car shutting the door. "Looks like you just hit my tire," he knelt down looking at it.

"You got a spare tire?" Trey asked.

"Yeah in the back," he got up opening his trunk. I got in the back of our car seeing it was the same brand of tires he had on his. He needed it more than we did. So I decided to take the tire out and carry it over to his car. "Alley what are you doing?" Trey asked.

"Giving him a tire," I answered. The large bald guy looked up at me. I made brief eye contact with him. "You know that's Emma's." Trey reminded.

"I got the money to get her a new one." Trey got in the car backing our car up seeing what damage it did to his car. Lucky it was just his tire. Seth took it from me changing the old one to the new one. "Thanks I appreciated it." The bald guy thanked me.

"No problem. Hopefully we won't hit anymore people. I'm out of tires," I said nicely.

"You got a name?" he asked.

"Allison but call me Alley. You?" I answered

"I'm Dominic, Call me Dom. You work with these guys?" he asked.

"I've known these guys since elementary school. We're just friends."

"Three amigos," Seth joked.

Dom laughed at that a little. "We have a polyamorous relationship here," Trey replied.

"What? No we don't," I said annoyed. Dom couldn't help but laugh at us. At least they were able to put him in a better mood after hitting his tire.

"I'm so sorry about this," I apologized.

"It's ok I appreciate it," he said in a calmer mood.

"Emma is texting us again. We better hurry. She's being a bitch again." Seth said annoyed. We picked up our stuff heading out. Dom watched us leave. I smiled a little back at him. We headed back to meet Emma at her place. When we showed up she looked pissed about the car. "What the hell did you guys do?" She came outside.

"I'm sorry we were being stupid. I was being the wheel," Trey said trying to apologize. She shoved him pissed. "Great now i'm gonna have to get this thing fixed. It's racing time guys. I want to get there early," she said annoyed.

"Whatever we know," Trey said annoyed.

We got our stuff together. I rode with Seth and Trey in their car. Emma rode in her car. There was a large crowd when we showed up. People were standing around everywhere. We parked our cars off to the side for now. We noticed about four more cars coming our way. We recognized the car that we ran into. They drove past us parking not too far down from us. They got out. There were a couple of girls and a guys that got out of the cars. Then there was Dom who got out of his car by himself shutting the door. "Who's he?" Emma asked.

"That's Dominic, the guy we hit by accident," I looked over at him.

"He is cute," she looked at him.

"He's the best racer in town. You don't know who you're up against," A guy walked towards us.

There was a group of people who swarmed around him. I decided to go up and say hello to him. Emma watched me as I walked their way. His group looked at me. "Hey stranger how's that tire working out for you?" I spoke. Dom turned around seeing me stand behind him. "Hey, you race?" he asked.

"No Emma does. We just go with her." I answered.

"Guys, this is the girl who was nice enough to give me a tire," Dom introduced me.

"Yeah kinda I guess, I shrugged.

"You gave him a tire huh?" The girl with dark hair looked at me.

"Yeah well I was being nice. You kinda want to stay away from insurance when it comes to accidents. You are?" I asked.

"Letty. This here is Vince, Mia, Brian, Leon," she named them all.

"Hi," Mia said nicely.

"I'm Alley. I better go before Emma beats my ass," I teased.

"You don't have to leave," Mia said nicely. Emma walked our way seeing me stand with them. She looked at Dom. "Well I guess you met Alley?" she asked.

"Yes. She was nice enough to give me a tire," Dom replied.

"You what?" She said upset.

"I can buy you a new one shut up," I said annoyed.

"You better. Anyways, I'm Emma." she introduced. They looked at her not believing she was being rude to me. I don't think any of them liked her tone.

"Yeah I heard your name," Dom replied. Emma talked to Dom and kept flirting with him. I just sat there rolling my eyes. "So is the dark hair one his girlfriend?" I asked Mia.

"No not anymore. She's with Vince but she acts like it sometimes to get people off his back at times," she replied.

I noticed Letty staring at Emma. She didn't seem like she was too fond of her. The way she was trying to flirt with Dom was ridiculous. "Emma let's go I think people are lining up," I tried getting her attention.

"Alright fine," She said annoyed. Emma waved at Dom. I slowly followed her.

"Hey," Dom called out.

"Yeah?"

"She always like this?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but we're use to it. Nice to meet you guys." I said nicely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is the next chapter. Hope you like!**

Chapter 2

Emma was a little upset that she was beaten by Dom. I guess his looks made her forgive him quickly. We never could really understand her at times. Her and Dom exchanged numbers. We were invited to come by his shop. I came out of my room seeing everyone awake. We all lived together except for Emma who lived elsewhere. I quickly ate cereal with the guys and headed to the shop. Emma was already there. I went into the small grocery shop. Mia was standing there doing paper work. "Hi," I said seeing her.

"Hi, Emma has been really been talking Dom's arm off," she replied.

"Yeah she can talk a lot. We figured she developed a crush on him," I snickered.

"That is not a surprise. A Lot of women like him. He's been pretty good at avoiding them." she replied.

"I'm shocked. I thought he had plenty last night," I teased.

"He doesn't do that anymore," she answered.

"Give this to Dom will ya?" She handed me a piece of paper. I took it heading out to the back. She watched me walk out the back door. Dom was under a car and Emma just stood there talking to him. I wasn't sure if he was listening to half of what she was saying. If anything he probably was tuning her out. "Hey Dom," I spoke. He rolled out from underneath the car.

"Hey, did you just get here?" he asked.

"Mia told me to give you this," I handed him the paper. He was dressed in his work clothes I saw the name Toretto on the side of his shirt. "You work for Toretto?" I asked.

"My sister and I run this place." he replied.

"Sister?"

"Mia, shes my sister." he answered.

"Gotcha. Sorry about Emma. I think Mia sent me to save you from her. She talks alot." Emma went off talking to Leon leaving Dom and I alone.

"It's ok. I only listened to maybe about half of what she was saying," he replied.

"Remind me to never have a long conversation with you, You might tune me out." He laughed a little at that. He stood up wiping his hands off.

"I doubt I would," he replied.

"Yeah you would," I gave him a hard time. Letty rolled out of her car hearing Dom and I talk.

"Trust me he wouldn't. She was talking about herself the whole time," she replied.

"So did she ask you out?" I asked Dom.

"Yeah, she asked me to hang out." he answered.

"Damn she beat me to it," I joked. He laughed as he watched me walk away. I went up Trey and Seth standing next to them talking. They seemed to be getting along with Dom's crew pretty well. "I got a date." Emma got excited.

"I heard hang out but whatever. Have fun," I shrugged.

"You guys want to go to lunch with us?" Vince offered.

"Sure," Trey replied.

"Hey Dom can they go to lunch with us?" Vince asked. Dom looked my direction looking at me. "Yeah, that's fine," he replied.

We hung around until it was time to close up for lunch. Mia walked with me and we talked a little bit. Emma rode with Dom to the little diner they ate at. We followed everyone. The trip wasn't long at all. We got out heading inside. They immediately seated us. I sat next to Mia. Letty sat on the other side of her. I noticed Dom looking my direction a lot. "Mia why is he looking at me alot?" I whispered.

"I think he likes you," she whispered. I laughed a little at that.

"Hey let's split a nacho," Trey looked at me.

"Fine, I never can eat the whole damn thing," I nudged him. The waitress came by and took our orders.

Trey was drawing characters on his mat. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Still I had to give him credit. That guy could draw. "Holy shit that's good," Leon said seeing his drawing.

"Thanks," he said nicely.

"He's a great drawer. If I wrote a book i'd have him illustrate it," I replied. Emma got up from sitting next to Dom. I moved over by him. He looked at me. "You look bored over here. How long as she been sitting here on the phone?" I asked.

"A good ten minutes," he answered.

"Figures."

"So when am I going to get to hang out with you?" Dom asked flirting.

"I don't know you might tune me out," I joked.

Dom chuckled at that. "I wouldn't do that," he said nicely.

"Ok. I'll just make sure I talk about myself."

"That's fine. Still I won't tune you out," he flirted. He put his arms on the chair where I was sitting.

"Alley the food is here," Trey looked at me. I got up moving back to my spot. "Don't eat the good part with out me," I sat next to him. Dom kept his eyes on me watching me eat nachos with Trey. I don't think he took his eyes off me the whole time.

We ate and paid for our food. Emma was all over Dom. I know he was trying to be nice about it but she was getting to be too much. We left allowing them to get their work down at the shop. Emma got a text from Dom canceling his date with her. She was upset about it. I had to read a paragraph text about it from her. Seth texted me Dom's address. They were going to play Halo with the guys. I decided to go over there to cheer them on.

I rode with them. Seth was first out of the car. Trey and I followed. Mia answered it letting us in. Dom looked up seeing me come in. "Dammit this is hard," Vince said frustrated.

"Hey Dom everything alright? I heard you canceled with Emma," I replied.

"She was getting to me. I knew I had to separate myself," he sighed.

"You want to talk?" I asked.

"Yeah," He got up having me follow him to the back. We sat outside looking at the moon. "You know she's all about you," I replied.

"I know. I didn't like how she treated you. Seems like she is all about herself," he replied.

"That's why Seth and Trey stay around. Not because of her but she pays them well." I explained.

"You're different. You don't act like she does," Dom said nicely.

"I guess."


	3. Chapter 3

**I appreciate the favs and follows. If I don't update right away don't sweat it. It's just starting to get into the holidays and all. Plus juggling work too. **

Chapter 3

It was another night for racing. Emma was Dom's date. He took her out for dinner and rode with him to the races. Me and the guys just met them there. It was nice of Dom to make up for it. We got out of the car seeing Dom and Emma get out. His crew got out seeing us. Emma wasn't racing tonight. We came to cheer Dom on. Mia had us stand with them. Emma was all over him after they got out of the car. I shook my head at her. I wasn't sure what she was trying to get out of this. Trey wrapped his arm around me as we stood there. The only difference was, he was doing it because we were best friends. Dom had Emma back off him a little. He just pushed her away.

"Hey," I looked at Dom.

"Hey Alley." he said a little frustrated.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, i'm hanging in there," he said nicely. I got closer to him. Emma was off talking to other people. He leaned against his car with his arms crossed.

"You don't look fine. How was you're date?" I asked.

"It was ok I guess," he shrugged. I got as close as I could to him looking at him. He looked down on me unfolding his arms. "She's bugging you isn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah something like that," He put his hands on my waist looking into my eyes.

"Alley back off," Emma said rudely. I stepped back away from Dom. She stood next to him. I went in and stood in our group of people.

"She's a real bitch," Letty came up to me.

"Yeah well we tolerate her," Trey spoke.

"Do you think Dom will stand up to her?" I asked.

"He will. He's changed a lot since we dated. When I moved on to Vince he realized it was time to grow up," Letty spoke.

"He still got feelings for you?" I asked.

"No, he's over me. I'm with Vince. I just told him that when you fall in love again. Don't fuck up," she replied.

"Makes sense." It was time to line up. Dom got in his car and lined up with the others. Emma moved next to us. Letty gave Emma a dirty look. She didn't like her at all. I'm not sure if Dom was too found of her either. We watched the racers take off. We stood around waiting for them to get back.

Within a good ten minutes they were back. Dom won this one. I think Emma would have a tough time beating him. He was an amazing driver. He got out and the crowd surrounded him. Emma was first to go up there and congratulate him like he was hers. Dom didn't acknowledge her that much. I noticed he was looking over at me.

He announced a party at his place. We drove over there. Dom was already there. Emma was off talking. He was sitting in his chair talking to some people at the races. "Well done on beating everyone," I walked up to him.

"I was waiting for my victory hug,": he flirted.

"I couldn't Emma was all over you. Besides i'm not sure how I would have got through." Dom smiled a little at me.

"They would have moved."

"Here," Seth handed me a beer. I took a few sips of it. I wasn't much on beer I handed it back to Seth. "So these too guys take care of you?" Dom asked curiously.

"We are just best friends. We have our own rooms. We live together." I explained.

"So you guys haven't been together.?" he asked.

"Nope. We act like brother and sister." Dom grabbed me setting be on his lap.

"Here thought you'd be comfortable," he said nicely.

"Damn you got boney legs," I teased. He laughed at me holding on to me.

"Tell me why do these guys stick around with her. I heard for the money but they don't need that shit. They can work for me if they want," he offered.

"It will piss Emma off. You'll have to take that up with them," I replied.

He moved my hair out of my face looking at me. He was so handsome but I didn't want to let him get to me. "You want to hang out? Just you and me?" Dom asked.

"You got my phone number?"

"I can get it," he flirted.

"Seth give me my phone," I looked at him. He tossed it over. I put Dom's number in my phone. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket putting my phone number in.

Mia looked over at us seeing me on Dom's lap. "It was his fault," I blamed Dom. He looked at me and then back at Mia. Mia just smiled shaking her head at me.

"My fault?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, you set me here. By the way, don't be afraid to stand up to Emma." I advised him.

"Thanks."

"Alley shouldn't you be hanging out with your friends?" Emma saw me on Dom's lap,

"Talk to you later Dom," I got up leaving him. I'm not sure how much more rudeness Dom was going to take from her towards me. He looked at me and looked at her. Letty heard what happened. "I'm shock he hasn't said anything to her," I looked at Letty.

"He will and she won't like it one bit." Letty watched her.

"Come on let's try to enjoy the party," I said having her follow me. Letty and I went to hang out in the kicchen. Mia was sitting there with Brian. Letty told Mia what just happened. "You ok?" Mia asked me.

"I'm fine."

We hung around the kitchen talking. After a good few minutes Dom came into the kitchen seeing us talking. "Dom you need to say something to her," Mia looked at him.

"I was about to. Just let me deal with it Mia," he replied.

"Don't wait to long," Letty replied.

"I didn't want you to leave," Dom looked at me.

"I appreciate that but I didn't want to listen to Emma. I had to listen to her all day," I said annoyed.

"How about we hang out tomorrow?" Dom offered.

"Alright, i'll come by the shop after work."

"Sounds good," Dom said nicely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Would love to hear what you guys think so far. **

Chapter 4

Throughout my workday, I would get a text from Dom. He would always wonder what I was up to or how i'm doing. I always text back when I got the chance. I usually went to lunch with Emma. Dom would text me through my lunch. Emma was a little jealous seeing he would text me more than her. She knew I was trying to keep my distance. If I tried to get in the way she would give me hell. There were times she was nice to me. Even at lunch when she told me she really liked Dom.

After we finished up, I finished out my day. I went to Dom's shop seeing his crew there. Everyone said hi to me and Mia greeted me as well. "So where is Dom?" I asked Mia.

"Around back," She had me follow her. Seeing he wasn't there she knocked on his door. Brian opened it seeing me stand there. Dom looked over at me. You look nice," Dom said nicely.

"It was for work. It's just a dress," I shrugged. He walked over to me. Brian left the room leaving Dom and I alone. "It's nice to have you just you once," Dom said not taking his eyes off me.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I thought i'd take you to dinner," he replied.

"Dinner? I haven't had a guy take me to dinner in quite a while," I smiled at him. He walked over to me taking my hands in his. "Come on, I made sure I didn't get dirty today." He put on a long sleeve pull over shirt over his white tank. He buttoned it up. We walked out of the office. He kept his hand in mine. He looked over at Mia a moment half smiling. "Have fun you too," she replied standing next to Brian.

We got into Dom's car and headed to this really nice restaurant. He got out opening the door for me. I got out as he shut his door. We went in got seated sitting across from each other. "You sure you call this hanging out?" I teased him.

"Yes. Don't worry I didn't take Emma here," he replied.

"Did you take her to Taco Bell?" I joked. He laughed at that seeing I had a sense of humor on me.

"No, but not to a place like this. Only people I actually like I would consider taking here," he answered still chuckling.

"You know she is going to kick my butt if she knew I went here with you," I replied.

"Why do you guys let her push you around? She's not very nice and I know she likes me for the wrong reasons," he replied.

"Well as I said before it is for the money for my best friends and she always wants to hang around us. She thinks she's something by bossing us around I guess," I took a sip of my water. The server came got our drinks and orders leaving us alone.

"I don't really care for her. I also didn't like her tone with you," Dom replied.

"Fun isn't she? Anyways Mia said you stayed away from the dating seen," I brought up. Dom looked at me sipping his beer.

"Ever since Letty, I decided to stop. I really messed that relationship up. I went on a few dates but haven't found anyone I wanted to be serious with. I'm glad she's with Vince. I want her to be happy. It took me a long time to move on but i'm fine. We're still friends."

"So, no women on the side?" I asked.

"No, I don't do that anymore. So tell me about you." he changed the subject.

"Not much really. I work at a government office. I liked to play video games and work on computers," I said briefly.

"Family?"

"Lives in Texas. I moved out here liking the weather. Let's face it i'm a nerd," I replied.

"No you're not. You don't look like it one bit," he replied. We ate and Dom listened to me as he got to know me more. We ate and Dom paid. Dom drove us to the beach. We parked getting out. "Look four wheelers I'll race you," I looked at him.

"In a dress?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. I use to do this barefoot," We rented some riding along the beach. We had fun riding them around together. He wasn't bad at driving one either. We only had a thirty minute limit on them. I slowed down and Dom came up next to me. "I'll race you back," I sped up and he followed keeping up with me. We got off the biked parking them in their usual spots.

"Not bad for someone who doesn't race," Dom got off the four wheeler.

"I use to ride on these when I was younger." He grabbed my hand holding it in his. We walked around the beach letting the waves hit our feet. He took off his button up shirt sitting down on the sand. I saw a small stick off to the side starting to draw in it. "what are you doing?" he watched me.

"I'm drawing a cartoon character. Trey taught me how to draw Tweety," I said drawing with the stick. He laughed at me seeing my drawing in the sand.

He pulled me into his arms holding me close to him. I felt Dom's breath on my neck. He turned my head to look at him. His lips met mine giving me one soft kiss. I pulled back to look at him. Before we could go any further my phone beeped. "Emma is pissed," Trey texted me.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked worried.

"Emma's pissed because I hung out with you." Dom sighed annoyed with that. He helped me up as we headed to his car. It didn't take him long to arrive to his house. Trey and Seth were already at the house. We got out heading inside. Dom took my hand leading me inside. He looked up seeing Emma sitting there next to Mia. "Why didn't you tell me?" Emma questioned me.

Dom stood there giving her an annoyed look. "Dom asked me. I accepted," I answered.

"You knew I liked him and hung out with him anyway," She said angry. Letty came out of the bathroom hearing her.

"Didn't know I was suppose to ask," I rolled my eyes at her. Mia looked at me feeling sorry for me. She looked at Dom wanting him to do something. He looked back at her a moment then at Emma.

Trey got up hearing Emma being mean to me. "Back off. You know you're a real bitch. Who gives a shit if he asked her," he raised his voice at her.

"Don't treat me like that or I will have you fired," she warned him.

"I frankly could give a shit. I can find another job elsewhere," he argued. She left angry at him leaving us stand there. Trey gave me a hug.

"You didnt have to do that," I said shocked.

"I just did. I can't work with her anymore. I'm also not going to let her treat you like that," he replied.

"Work for me," Dom replied.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked Dom.

"I'm positive. I can pay you just as well," Dom said nicely.

"Thanks man," he shook Dom's hand. Seth looked over at us surprised seeing what Trey did.

"I can't believe you just did that," Seth said surprised.

"Are you kidding? Six months with working with that bitch," he said annoyed.

"I'm off tomorrow. They are closing due to some government holiday I never heard of." I replied.

"You want to help me in my office tomorrow?" Dom asked.

"Help you what?" I asked.

"Sort some stuff out. I got paperwork everywhere." I moved closer to Dom. He looked at me.

"Me and you in your office alone?" I teased.

"What's wrong with that?" he wrapped his arms around me.

"Nothing just thought you wanting me to bring the champaign" I looked at him. He couldn't help but laugh.

"She's got a sense of humor she means nothing by it," Trey looked at Dom.

"I noticed," Dom looked at me smiling. Mia noticed something a little different about the way Dom looked at me. "What is it?" I heard Brian ask her.

"I think for once he actually found someone he likes," she smiled at me.

"It's about time," Letty replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope your still enjoying this. :)**

Chapter 5

Trey and I rode together to Dom's shop. It was nice of Dom to offer to work for him. Trey parked his car and we both got out. Dom had Vince show him how things were done around here. I went to see Mia. Letty was sitting there talking to her. "Hey," Mia said nicely.

"Thanks for doing this. Trey is pretty good with cars," I replied.

"That's why Dom hired him," Mia said nicely.

"He didn't have to."

"He may not have had to but he did. Besides we had to hear Dom talk about you all morning. It's nice to see him with someone he can talk to. He doesn't get that with a lot of women especially Emma," Mia replied.

"Me? I consider myself boring," I laughed.

"He usually doesn't open up much to a girl. I'm shocked that he did. I think that shows he feels comfortable around you."

"Thanks Mia." I let her go heading to Dom's office. I knocked and he opened it seeing me stand there. I stepped inside as he shut the door behind me. I immediately started to organize his stuff. He stood there watching me. It didn't take me long to do the first pile. As I moved to the next pile Dom approached me stopping me. "What?" I looked at him. Without saying a word he leaned in kissing my lips. His arms went around my waist as he kept kissing me. He was such an amazing kisser. It took everything I had to pull him back to look at me.

"You know I have to get this done," I looked at him.

"God your beautiful," he ignored what I said rubbing his hand along my face. Dom's door busted open. Emma was standing there seeing Dom close to me. "Well looks like your everywhere aren't you?" She said glaring at me.

"He invited me. You have a problem take it up with him," I left the room leaving them stand there. Seth showed up in his car. Trey stopped what he was doing seeing Emma was here. "What the hell is going on?" Trey questioned.

"What do you think? I told her if she had a problem Dom could handle it," I said annoyed.

Dom stepped out of his office seeing me. Emma followed him. I think he was trying to be as nice as he could to her. I know he didn't like her. None of us did because of how she treated me and my friends. Emma was attractive but it didn't seem to phase Dom much. I know Mia said Dom rarely would get angry at a girl and yell. The last girl he yelled at was Letty but he knew she could take his yelling pretty well.

"Dammit Dom if you want her to stop harassing you or Alley do something," Mia said annoyed.

Dom looked at me and then at Mia. He approached Emma seeing ready to yell at me. She just glared at me. "Emma, I don't appreciate you disrespecting me or Alley. What I do is my business. Got it?" Dom warned her. Dom's tone was very firm. The good thing was he didn't yell. I think he probably will the next time Emma starts something.

"Yes." she said slowly.

"I suggest we all get back to work," Dom ordered. Everyone listened. Emma went to the grocery side with Mia. Dom had me come with him in the office.

"You didn't have to do that," I said getting back to work.

"Yes I did. She shouldn't be treating anyone like that," he said calmly.

"You know she will start again."

"Next time she won't like hearing from me. I was nice about it." he replied. Dom and I got his office organized pretty well. He wasn't sure how long that would stay that way. Tonight, we decided to hang out at Dom's place. Mia ordered pizza. It was obvious that Dom was very flirtatious towards me. Every chance he got he would wrap his arms around me or set me on his lap. Trey noticed as well. "Alley can I talk to you a sec?" he asked. I got up and he took me some where private.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I know he likes you and you like him. Please just make sure you know he is the right one for you," he said concerned.

"I will."

"Look I should have told you this but he doesn't necessarily play by the rules. He's hurt some women in the past. I just don't want you to be one of them."

"Thanks for looking out for me," I hugged him.

"He won't hurt her," Letty came in hearing Trey.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"He's changed since then that's how I know," she answered.

"He's practically all over her," he looked at Letty.

"That's how he is." Letty led me to the front room. Trey followed behind. Dom watched us walk back to the front. Seth grabbed me from behind tackling me. "Hey that's not fair," I laughed.

"Yes it is. It's fair," he teased me.

He kept his arms around me waiting for me to make a move. I shoved him off me. "Not cool," I said annoyed. I stood up moving away from Seth. Dom watched my every move. Emma stared aggressively at Dom. Mia tried her best to be nice to her. At this point I only saw Dom as a friend. He was sweet and very calm most of the time. I'm not sure what Emma was worrying about. It wasn't like he was my boyfriend.

I had my attention stuck on Trey's laptop he brought. I was a big nerd no matter what Dom thought. I loved my computers. If he came to our house they were everywhere. We must have had seventeen working computers in our house. When we were younger we were a bunch of nerds and somehow as the years past we all started looking better. Trey and Seth started to look more built and attractive. Trey had the bluest eyes i'd ever seen. Seth just had that look that look that made him very charming. "Hey you guys want to come by our place?" Seth offered.

"Sure," Vince said nicely.

Our place was huge and could fit everyone in. "You're walking into nerd city. We have about seventeen working computers in our apartment," I warned.

They laughed at that not believing that we are nerds. "For some reason I don't see it," Dom spoke.

"Don't worry tomorrow you will," I nudged him. He smiled looking at me shaking his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the follows**.

Chapter 6

We spent time cleaning our apartment. When we weren't lazy we can make the place pretty nice. Emma kept texting but Trey kept ignoring her. Seth stopped working for her as well. Dom also gave him a place in the shop. Our hang out had to be postponed until a week later. There was a knock at the door. I got up answering it. It was Dom. "Hey your early," I opened the door.

"Yeah wanted some time just in case Emma decided to come by," he replied.

"We didn't invite her." He came in looking around. He saw all the computers we had around here. He followed me in.

"Nice place, he looked over at me.

"Thanks it can be nice if we would keep it that way more often."

"You guys do have a lot of computers in here. Let me guess computer programmers for a side job?" he asked.

"Kind of. More like hackers," I replied. Dom laughed at that. I showed him around to the place. The guys did have some funny things around here. There was a giant pencil and stapler up against the walls. Seth had hung up a framed poster of revenger of the nerds. Dom laughed at some of the things we had. I led him to my bedroom door. I stood in front of it stopping him.

"Please don't make fun of me. When I open this door you are probably going to think i'm a weirdo," I said nervously.

"I won't," he said nicely. I opened the door turning on the lights. He noticed I had a section of the Simpsons on my desk. I had a Krusty the clown sitting on my nightstand. When he looked at my shelves they were full of books mostly about science or history. He saw my Beavis and Butthead guys sitting up there with my books.

"See told you I was a nerd," I shrugged.

"Ok you convinced me. You read romance novels?" He saw my small collection.

"Just a few. Some of them get boring when every other chapter is them having sex," I replied.

"When was the last time you been with anyone?" he asked.

"I had one boyfriend in college. We didn't work out. We only lasted a few months. We slept together and that seemed to change everything. He became distant and started to avoid me. I just stayed away from the dating scene ever since," I replied.

"I'm sorry," Dom said nicely.

"I think that's why Trey and Seth are so worried about me being with you. I mean look at you. You can have any girl you want." He could the way he looked.

"Maybe, but i've been there and realized girls are after me for the wrong reasons. I need one who wants me for the right reasons." He scooted closer to me wrapping his arm around me.

We heard everyone else come in. I got up. Dom grabbed my hand stopping me a moment. He stood up looking at me. He leaned in kissing my lips wrapping his arms around me. I pulled back looking at him. "We better get to the front," I smiled at him.

"I just wanted a kiss," he held on to me. We walked to the front seeing the others. The food was already here and people started eating. I grabbed myself some food. Dom did so as well. We talked and hung out. The guys seemed to eat a little faster wanting to get the game on the big screen. "Dom how long have you been here?" Vince asked him.

"A while," he answered.

He just wanted to get here to see Alley," Leon teased.

"Thank you Vince," he laughed at that some.

After we ate Dom had me take a ride with him. He drove as we listened to some music. He let me hook my iPod in and have it stream through his speakers. We started to pass his shop. He stopped the car a moment seeing people hanging around there. I turned the music down. "What are they doing there?"

"Not sure let me go check." He parked the car and turned it off. I got out of the car with him seeing him checking the place out. I stayed close by. Whoever was here must have left quick before Dom could get to them. He walked all the way around making sure no one was breaking in. I waited for him to come back. He took my hand in his walking back to his car.

"Find anything?"

"They left before I could get to them." We got back into his car driving off. Dom was silent the whole drive back.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it sweetie," he said nicely.

"It's not Emma is it?" I questioned.

"No it's not." he laughed a little at that.

"I was going to say i'd want to be quiet to with her around." He couldn't help but laugh again. I always found a way to make him laugh at least. He stopped at the beach parking his car. We got out and he sat me on the car next to him.

"You know I like you right?" he asked.

"I do and I like you too," I looked at him.

"I have strong feelings for you. I haven't felt this way in a long time. Not since Letty and I first started dating," he looked at me.

"I have feelings for you too but I don't want to get in the way. Even with Emma watching you like a hawk which is weird but you get it," I tried explaining.

"You're not and honestly I could care less about her. You at least treat me normal unlike her. She treats me like every other girl who wants me out there," he sighed,

"Look, in high school I was a nerd. Instead of going to parties I stayed home and studied. I missed the school dance because no guy asked me out. I had friends but that was as far as it went. Now that I don't look the same some men like me for the wrong reasons." I explained.

"That's something we both have in common," he replied.

"I don't know anything about cars except for taking me from one place to another."

"That's alright. I'm not expecting my girl to know everything about cars. Just good common sense. It seems like you have a lot of that." Dom wrapped an arm around me.

"Yeah I guess. We better get back," I looked at him. He helped me off his car. We got in heading back to my place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all sorry it is taking so long to update. I got alot going on especially with the holidays coming up. Reviews are welcome...**

Chapter 7

We decided to go to the clubs. I think it was so Seth could pick up chicks. Either way I was just their tag along. Dom would text me here and there wondering what I was up to. Emma invited herself to come with us. We were nice but Trey ignored her. She went off to the dance floor. I sat at the table watching the crowd. I went to get us some drinks. Trey stayed behind watching our table. It was tough getting by all the people in here. After a good push and shove, I made it to the bar. I had gotten one beer and one fruity alcoholic drink for myself. They handed me the drinks and I paid them the money. I took the easiest route to get back to my chair. Trey was sitting there with Dom and his crew at our table. "Hey guys," I saw them.

"Hey what are you doing?" Dom asked.

"Picking up chicks. Well more for them. I'm just a tag a long," I looked at him.

I handed Trey his beer. Dom moved around to get closer to me. He stood behind me wrapping an arm around my waist. "I missed you," he said in my ear.

"You're too sweet," I smiled at him. I quickly drank my drink setting it down on the table. "Come on let's dance," Dom pulled me to the dance floor. It was a half slow song playing. He found a spot pulling me closer to him. He wrapped my arms around his neck and put his arms around my waist. As he was close to me he continued to look in my eyes. Forgetting about the music he leaned in kissing me passionately on the lips. This lasted a while. I pulled back stopping him.

"So, I guess you made you're decision." Dom turned seeing Emma behind him. I saw her look at both of us. "Emma," I looked at her. She walked away as I went after her. I was able to catch up to her. "Emma i'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen," I got hesitant with her.

"You didn't mean to? Do you not care about anyone else feelings?" she yelled at me.

"I didn't ask for this. It just happened. I don't know how but it did. What do you want me to do?" I asked upset. Dom caught up with me catching some of the conversation.

"Just back off," she said sadly.

"Wait a second." Dom said coming up to me

"Dom don't." I warned.

"Face it Emma, you've been mean to her since I met you. I have no respect for you what so ever. Just leave her out of this," Dom said protecting me.

"Dom. Stop," I tried reasoning with him.

"I'm sick of seeing her treat you like this." he looked at me. Before we could say anything she left us standing there. We headed out the back door of the club.

"I could have handle that," I looked at him.

"Could have but didn't," he said slowly.

"Dom."

"I don't have a problem letting you hold your own battles but you got to stick up for yourself," he said concerned.

"I know I need to work on it. I guess i'm to use to kissing her ass all the time," I admitted. He wrapped his arm around me pulling me into a hug.

"I noticed. Let's get out of here," he took my hand leading me to his car. We took a ride to the beach for now. Dom parked his car. I got out taking my shoes off allowing the waves to hit me feet. Dom did the same standing next to me.

"Nice night," I stood there.

"Yeah. You know you're so easy to talk to," Dom said nicely.

"I guess. As you can see i'm not the best with conflict. I prefer to keep the peace." Dom took a step closer turning me to face him.

"I do too but you shouldn't let Emma or anyone for that matter walk all over you," He said concerned.

"I guess we all aren't as perfect as you," I said sarcastically.

"I'm beyond that. I served some time in prison. My dad was racer. When his car caught on fire, I could have sworn I heard him scream. A few days after I went after the guy literally beating him to death. I am banned from the tracks for life." he explained.

"Sounds like you were trying to defend you're dad." I said calmly.

"I'm not proud of it. You don't think different of me?" he asked curiously.

"As long as you learned from you're mistakes. What you did was wrong but it doesn't give me a reason to keep dwelling." Despite what he did, I was calm. I was a little shocked that he told me that. I wasn't going to hold that against him.

"I appreciate that." He looked into my eyes playing with my hair some. I wish I could read him. It was hard to tell what he was thinking at the moment. After a while I started to feel a little awkward. I hated these moments of silence.

"What?" I asked.

"I'd like to see where we go," He answered.

"We go as?"

"A couple. I haven't been with anyone since Letty." His tone was calm and collective.

"Why me?" I asked.

"I like you a lot. You're different," he said nicely.

"No i'm not. Ask my friends they will tell you," I laughed some.

He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close. I didn't get it. Dom was the most incredible looking guy and he wanted me. "Ok I guess we can try it. I guess that means no flirting with women right?" I teased.

"Yeah same goes for you," he teased back.

"This is really going to be weird," I said nervously.

"We can take things slow. Besides, I can still get to know you." He kissed me a moment then pulled back to look at me.

"You mean get to know me without having other guys in the way during the process." He laughed at that.

"Something like that." He kissed me again holding me into his arms. I figured he would have to get to use to my sense of humor if he wanted to try things out with me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey thanks for the reviews they are much appreciated. Here is the next update. I apologize my updates being a little slower than usual but with the holidays coming and all December is a busy month for me. Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving.**

Chapter 8

I've been busy with work. Dom and I would text here and there but my job kept me away. Both of my friends were going on a float trip. They tried getting me to go but I wasn't up for it. I talked to Mia a little bit on the phone. She kept saying how Dom missed me. Mia said Dom worked, raced, or worked out. Tonight, I decided to stay at home. It was a Friday night, so I decided to be lazy and do nothing. The T.V. was loud enough for me to listen and clean up a little. I sat on the couch with my laptop open. It started to ring. I hit the enter key answering it. Yeah?" I said yawning. I looked at the screen seeing Trey's face.

"You ok over there?" he asked.

"I'm fine just resting i'm so tired," I replied.

"You hanging out with Dom?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Gotta go my turn to jump in the water," He signed out. I shut my laptop lying on the couch. Slowly I started to doze off on the couch. Before I could fall asleep, there was a knock at the door. I got up slowly a little annoyed that someone was here. I opened the door. Dom was standing there with a sleeveless shirt and jeans.

"You look tired," he said slowly.

"Work does that to you," I let him in. He shut the door behind him. I locked it and headed over to the couch. He watched push my stuff aside.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"Float trip. I wanted to stay home. Too tired to go," He sat next to me wrapping an arm around me leaning in kissing me a moment.

"I missed you. So you're alone this weekend?" he asked.

"Use to it. They go to float trips a couple times a year. I wasn't planning on much. Being a bum all day," I replied.

"I wouldn't let you do that," He said nicely.

"What did you have in mind?" Instead of answering he kissed me deeply tightening his grip. He set me on his lap as he continued to kiss me. I couldn't believe this was even happening. The way he was kissing me had me melt. It was the sweetest kiss i'd ever received. I pulled away breathing heavily. His hands were up my shirt feeling me.

"We don't have to," he looked at me.

"I know." He kept his eyes on me. We looked at each other a moment. I crushed my lips to his as he kissed me allowing me to let my hands wander tugging at his shirt. He just took it off tossing it on the floor. Before we could go any further, Dom's phone rang. He answered it talking on it. Quickly he hung up. "Everything ok?" I asked.

"I got to head to the shop. Want to come with me?" he asked.

"Yeah let me get dressed." I left him alone in the room finding a pair of clothes. It didn't take me long to throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. I grabbed some shoes quickly putting them on. He helped me lock up. I grabbed my purse and went to the shop. Vince leaned against his car when we pulled up. Dom parked his car and w both got out. "Whats going on?" Dom walked towards him.

"I got on the computer and it looked like it had been tampered with. Also a window was broken off to the side," Vince said having us follow him. I got on the computer looking through things while Dom went to look at the window that was shattered. When I backed up a little I bumped into the copy machine. Paper fell on the floor.

When I went to pick it up, it had a list of all the car parts that Dom had here and other things. I held on to the paper and saw the window to the door shattered as well. Dom came around seeing me messing with it. "They broke the window to yer main door, and tried printing out a list from your inventory," I handed him the paper.

I could tell Dom was pissed at the situation. He cleaned up and had the windows covered for now. Whoever was doing this must not have liked him very much. I followed Dom back to where the computer is. "Dammit this thing is slow," Dom said irritated with the computer.

I got on it checking the memory and there was hardly any left. "I can do some clean up for you if you want," I looked at him.

"I appreciate that," he kissed my cheek.

"It's not hard to do anyway. I can do it in the morning." After him and Vince got done with the shop. We headed to his place. Dom insisted that I stay with him tonight. Mia and everyone else was happy to see me.

"Sorry about your shop," I looked at Dom.

"Don't be its not your fault," he said nicely.

"Hopefully you will figure out who's stealing parts." He took me in his arms wrapping them around me.

"Why didn't you call me this past week? I get that you work but I thought we were going to try this out," Dom asked.

"Sorry, I was afraid if I called too much, I would drive you nuts." Dom laughed at that a little.

"No, you wouldn't. Hearing your voice makes my day better," he said nicely.

"Awe, thanks," I hugged him.

"Why don't we head upstairs and get some rest." Dom replied.

"Sure." He guided me up the stairs to his room. He removed his shirt in front of me. He was amazing looking even without a shirt on. He climbed on the other side of me lying next to me. I threw off my socks and shoes. Dom covered me up with him. "Dom."

"Yeah?"

"Why me? I mean everyday that question still crosses my mind. There are tons of girls prettier than me." I yawned.

"Maybe, but you respect me. None of these women at the races or clubs I go to don't. Once upon a time I use to enjoy it but not so much anymore. I'm getting too old for this. I need someone who will take me seriously." he explained.

"Makes sense. I need that too. Guess we are in the same boat," I shrugged.

"That's why I like you so much." He played with my hair looking at me kissing the top of my head. After talking a little more we both drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys i'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Hope you all had a great X-mas. Here is the next update. Reviews are welcome! **

Chapter 9

Dom had his guys keep checking on the shop every night since things had been happening. I didn't see him much due to work and lack of sleep. We would text a lot here and there. Emma had been in and out of the shop from what Trey had told me. Today was my day off. I was getting ready to leave grabbing my purse and keys. I heard a noise outside my apartment. I opened my door seeing men carrying stuff in the apartment across from me. I dodged them making my way through.

It didn't take me long to drive over to Dom's shop. Parking my car, I got out seeing Emma's car. Letty walked my way seeing me getting out. "Hey what's going on?" I asked.

She had an annoyed look on her face. "Emma is pissing me off again." Her tone didn't sound so happy. She followed me in the back where the guys were. Emma was standing there talking to everyone. Dom looked my direction seeing me coming.

"I don't trust that girl," Letty whispered to me.

"What has she been up to?"

"Bugging Dom and the guys nothing new." She moved by Vince. I stayed quiet a moment listening to her talk to everyone. At this point no one seem to care. Dom moved over by me.

"I missed you," he spoke.

"It's been work mostly keeping me busy. Have you found the person who's been breaking into your shop?" I asked.

"Not yet." He took my hand in his leading me away from everyone. We went into his office. He shut the door behind us. His arms went around me pulling me closer to him. His lips went over mine kissing me deeply. I pulled back looking at him a moment. "You should go back to work," I said nicely.

"I'm caught up. You coming to the races tonight?"

"Yeah i'll go. So what's Emma up to?" I asked.

"I don't know shes been bugging Trey about stuff. I'm about to tell her to get lost," he said annoyed.

We looked at each other a moment. Then was interrupted by yelling. Dom and I went out to see Letty and Emma fighting. Brian grabbed Letty and the others grabbed Emma separating the two. "What the hell is going on around here?" Dom asked pissed.

"Emma set Letty off and she took a swing at her," Vince answered.

"Just keep that bitch away from me," Letty said pissed.

"Knock it off both of you. Get back to work," Dom ordered.

Mia shook her head at the two. She followed Letty into the grocery side of the building. "Until you can learn to respect us. You don't need to be here," Dom raised his voice at her. She was led out by Trey. I stood there quietly. Vince went over to Dom explaining everything to him.

We noticed a car silver B.M.W. pulled up into the garage. A guy with dirty blonde hair and blues eyes got out of the car. He had a suit on. "Can I help you?" Brian approached him.

"Need an oil change," he said nicely. He looked my direction. I looked the other way pretending I didn't see him. Trey walked up to me. "Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's looking at me," I whispered to him.

"That's what most men do," he said giving me trouble. I hit him in the arm.

"You're no help," I said annoyed.

"Trey," The guy spoke up.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Thanks for being there for me. You bailed me out of plenty of fights," he said nicely.

"Ben? What are you doing up here?" Trey barely recognized him walking up to him. Then I started to remember, he was the heavy set kid everyone made fun of in elementary school. He definitely didn't look like the kid we knew. He was quiet and very reserved. Never talked much.

"I just moved here. I didn't think I would find anyone up here I went to school with," he said nicely,

"Good to see you Ben. You look amazing," I said surprised.

"I didn't recognize you. Allie?" He asked.

"Yep. We are still nerds," I joked. He laughed at that some. Seth came out from under the car recognizing him. We all said our hellos. Then we introduced him to everyone else. The guys talked to him a little bit. He was a lawyer out here. He was very attractive too. I noticed Letty looking at him and Vince would just shake his head at her. After he had left, I waited on Dom. Mia had me help her in the shop a little.

It was getting dark. They closed up shop and headed back to Dom's house. I followed them there. We headed inside. "Can we talk?" Dom came towards me.

We went to his room. I sat on the bed seeing him sit next to me. "What is it?" I asked.

"This may sound a little ridiculous but I want to be honest here." he said slowly.

"Ok," I said unsure.

"I trust your friends and they mean well. This may sound a little selfish but just the thought of them living with you and being around you gets to me a little. I don't know why I feel this way but I do," he said trying to be gentle with his words.

"Being with them doesn't phase me anyway. Don't worry," I assured him.

"I just want to be the man you run to if you need something. I know we are taking it slow but it's been bothering me lately. You mean a lot to me." I wrapped my arms around his neck holding on to him.

"You do too so stop worrying," I looked at him.

"I just want everything to be right this time," he said slowly.

"I know. Just go with the flow. That's all you can do and everything will fall into place," He smiled a little at me and kissed me a moment. "Dom let's go," I heard Leon yell up the stairs. Dom helped me up. He took my hand in his as we headed back down stairs. He knew I wasn't trying to rush things but his feelings seemed to be getting stronger towards me. Maybe Mia could help me understand Dom a little more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter. **

Chapter 10

We hung around the streets waiting for other races to arrive. Dom stayed close to me the whole time. He didn't have to. I told him to go off and talk. It didn't take long for others to arrive. Dom kissed my cheek and then went to his car. He lined up with the others. Everyone moved out of the way giving them room. Mia stood next to me. "You know Dom really likes you," she replied.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. He said that he doesn't like how other guys are around me. Not that he is like weird or anything," I replied.

"Yeah, that's no surprise. He gets a little jealous with the one he likes the most. Dom would like you to just go to him more with things. He feels close to you and trusts you," she said nicely.

"I guess. I'm just a little shy sometimes. I don't want him to think any less of me," I explained.

"He doesn't. He would put up with a lot with you. Of course it doesn't seem like you would be the person that would put him through much." We watched the cars take off a moment.

"The only thing he would put up with me is the face that i'm a nerd. I like computers and would go to some party for nerds," I joked.

"Then I guess he has nothing to worry about then," she laughed.

Dom was a sweet guy. It didn't take me long to register that a cute guy liked me. If he knew me back then I wondered if he would even thing twice about me. He did prove that to me when he didn't take interest in Emma. She was pretty and attractive. He just couldn't stand her.

Dom's car came in first. The crowd cheered him on as he parked. He got out of the car shaking a few hands. The guy handed him his money. Women were coming up to him. He just put them away walking towards my direction. "Congrats," I looked at him. His arms went around me pulling me to him.

"I won it just for you," he flirted.

"Right. Nice try," I shook my head at him.

"What I did." His lips went over mine kissing me briefly. Dom looked into my eyes a moment ignoring what was going on around him.

"You know you're so full of crap." Dom laughed a little at that. We headed back to Dom's house. There was a house full of people. I'm sure they didn't know half of them. Most of them were people who wanted to hang out his place. Rumor had it he had the best parties. So I guess you were considered cool to hang out there. To me it was like high school all over again. The popular people hanging out getting wasted at parties. I think Trey and Seth liked getting the attention seeing we didn't get that much in high school. All it took was some major make overs to make that happened. Now they were the type of guys all the girls wanted.

Dom was up getting a drink. I sat on the couch watching people making a fool of themselves. Letty was sitting on Vince's lap drinking her beer. Mia was on Brian's. I almost started feeling like the outcast. Sometimes I would forget thinking I was still the dorky girl. "Allie," I heard Dom's voice.

"Huh?" I looked up at him.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine, I was off in space sorry." He helped me up having me sit on his lap in his chair. We sat talking to everyone around us. Once everyone left where we were sitting, I could feel Dom's breath against my neck. "You smell so good," he whispered.

"So do you," I looked at him. I could tell the game he was playing. He did have a sweet side to him along with probably being a man who loved sex. His grip got tighter. I felt his lips kiss my neck a little. It started small at first and then got a little more intense. Luckily, no one noticed. "Let's get out of here." Dom said in my ear. We went up the stairs to his room. He shut the door locking it. My hands went under his shirt. He removed it leaving himself topless. His large arms went around me. I started to feel a little nervous. "Hey it's ok," he said nicely.

"It's been a while for me," I replied sitting down.

"I won't push you." He sat down on the bed next to me. I felt so stupid that I couldn't stay calm.

"You know this isn't what this is about," he said nicely.

"I know Dom. I just don't understand. Why me? I'm not anything special. I don't know a thing about cars," I hesitated.

"Like I said before. You're sweet, caring. Why be so down on yourself?"

"I don't know. Seeing I never had a real boyfriend. Well maybe a few months but still besides the point. I'm just average," I shrugged.

"I don't think so. You have more than all those girls out there put together." He put his arm around me to comfort me.

"Like what big boobs and a low I.Q.?" I asked.

He laughed at that. "You know why." He kissed the top of my head.

I wrapped my arms around him facing him. "I don't know," I said messing with him. He leaned in kissing me a moment. His kisses almost made me want to met into a puddle in his arms.

"I won't rush things. Besides you will let me know when you're ready," he replied.

"How about never?" I joked.

"Funny," he looked at me.

"I thought it was." He wrapped his arms around me holding me a moment. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Dom replied. Seth opened the door. "Need more beer. Going to second base there Allie? " he teased. I threw a shoe at him.

"Alright let's get some beer," Dom said getting up. I moved tossing him his shirt. He put it on and followed us down stairs.

"Where you going?" Letty asked.

"Beer run," Dom answered. I got in the car while Seth sat in the back. Dom got in the driver's seat. He turned the engine on and we drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the follows and favs I appreciate every single one of them. Here is the next update. I got stuff going on as well so I will update as much as I can.**

Chapter 11

I helped Mia on my day off. She needed help doing an inventory count on things. The guys were busy working in the back. After a while, she had me take a break. Letty came in to help her while I went outside. Vince, Leon and Trey were under cars working. Dom must have been in his office. Thankfully Emma didn't show up today. I think everyone pretty **much** had it with her.

I knocked on the door leading to Dom's office. He opened it letting me in. "Where's Seth?" I asked.

"He's out doing errands right now. Did you an Mia get done?" he asked.

"Just about. She's having Letty do it now. Did you find out who vandalized the shop?" His arms went around my waste pulling me to him.

"No but we ha

ve been keeping a closer eye on things. I know we talked about seeing where this would go between us. I want to take this serious." His tone was very calm.

"What do you mean? I thought we were just trying things out." I asked confused.

"Yes but i'm wanting to move this relationship up from trying things out to serious," he said calmly,

I'm not sure what his motive as for doing this. I was beginning to wonder if it was because of me living with guys. If anything I didn't want to start jumping into conclusions. He definitely was being serious. Dom wasn't the type to mess around with this kind of stuff.

"What made you want to do this?" I questioned.

"You know how I feel about you." He kissed my cheek.

I sighed trying to stay calm. Still I didn't know why I got nervous around him. Maybe it was because I found him a bit intimidating. Being his girlfriend I would have to put up with girls coming up to him. "You really want to do this? I'm not your typical girl that you can play with her emotions," I assured him.

"I'm not like that. I'm serious about this."

"It's not because i'm living with guys is it?" I asked.

"No. I want to be with you." I had no choice at this point but to trust him. I never really had given him a chance. So now is the time to see how this will all work out.

"Alright." I looked at him. He pulled me into a hug holding me. I could only hope for myself that I made the right decision. It has been a while since i've ben with anyone. He wasn't just your average guy. He was the man that every girl around here wanted. Why he wants me? I don't think I will get it. I might be the girl he wants now but if he saw me before I changed I wasn't sure i'd peak his interest.

Brian came in the door seeing Dom holding me. "Hey guys," he came in. Dom pulled back seeing Brian.

"Hey Brian," I said nicely.

"Hey."

"So how did you meet Dom?" I asked,

"Well I worked undercover trying to go after Dom. I started liking his sister and things went from there." I could tell he didn't want to really go into the subject. I really wasn't going to push it. I figured if Dom felt like telling me he would. Seth came in seeing Dom's door was open. He dropped what he had off to the side. "Hey can I talk to you for a second?" he asked me. I left Brian and Dom alone in his office. Seth dragged me outside. "What?" I asked.

"Can I borrow your car? My pick up doesn't have enough room and I promised to take some friends somewhere," he asked.

"Fine just don't wreck it," I handed him the keys.

I got in my car getting my laptop and purse out. I walked back into Dom's office. "Hey can get a ride. Seth needs my car tonight." I asked.

"Yeah, besides I was thinking of keeping you with me," Dom said wrapping his arms around me.

Letty came in the office as we were chatting. "Hey guys. I found this." She held an earring in her hand.

"Looks like something Emma would wear," Seth replied.

"Maybe she has something to do with what's been going on around here," Brian said taking it from Letty.

"She will be at the races tonight. All we can do is confront her about it," I replied.

"Still we have no proof." Dom folded his arms.

"It doesn't hurt to ask," I looked at Dom.

"She'll deny it," Letty replied.

"You really think she's causing all of this?" Dom questioned her.

"Damn right," she replied.

"You just don't like her," Seth rolled his eyes.

Letty hit his arm a little. "That's besides the point."

"Alright we will figure this out later guys. Back to work. We still got a couple more hours," Dom ordered.

Everyone left the office except for myself. Dom shut the door behind us. He pulled me close to him kissing me. "Shouldn't you be working?" I asked pulling back.

"I'm done with my stuff." He said leaving kisses down my neck. He had his way with women. He definitely knew how to get to me as well. If anything he knew how to get a woman to give him what he wanted.

"Hey now we can't be doing this," I giggled.

He sighed looking into my eyes. "You're driving me crazy. Is it bad for me to admit that I want you?" he asked.

"No."

Dom got off me. He decided to start slowly closing things up. I figured we would run into Emma. We haven't really spoken to her since Dom had her leave his shop. I think she was afraid to speak to any of us. Even if she was responsible for breaking into Dom's house she wouldn't admit it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the favs, follows, etc. Hope you like it. Reviews are always welcomed. I put some links of what the guys look like to give you an idea. If your interested check it out. It's listed in my profile. **

Chapter 12

The races went as usual. Emma surprisingly didn't show up. Letty figured we would run into her sooner or later. I got home fairly late from work. Dom and I would text back and forth through my work day. When I walked in the door, there was about four other guys in the house hanging with Trey and Seth. I said hi walking past them. When I got to my room, I settled in. My phone went off seeing Dom calling me. "Hello?" I answered.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sitting in my room with a house full of guys," I answered.

"I was thinking of stopping by." I could hear his tone sounded a little jealous but not much. We talked a little and hung up. Dom was going to be here soon. I came out of the room seeing them all sitting on computers or laptops. "Really guys?" I asked them.

Trey looked up at me. "It's god of wars night," he replied.

"Never really got into the game." I shook my head.

"You know they are having a get together soon here with some friends of ours. We should go," Seth suggested.

"From school?" I asked.

"Yeah why not. We had our group of friends." Seth shrugged.

"Where is it at?" I asked.

"A club. Some of them are traveling here. We haven't seen any of our friends in a long time." Seth kept talking about how it would be cool. I guess. None of them really phased me much. We were friends so what.

There was a knock at the door. I opened it seeing it was Dom. I let him in. He saw all the guys on their computers. Some of them did look a little nerdy aside from Trey and Seth. "What are they doing?" he asked.

"Playing "God of War" online together. Don't ask me. I never got into the game myself," I shrugged.

Dom couldn't help but laugh a little. "Shut up it's a cool game," Trey spoke still looking at his lap top.

"I told you what you would be getting into being with me. When I said we were nerds we really are," I looked at him.

"I can't believe it." Dom replied. I led him to the table off to the side. It had a picture of me, Seth, and Trey when we were in high school. He looked at the picture then at me. "Wow that was you guys?" he asked.

"Yep pretty much. We got invited to a club to meet up with everyone. Maybe we will run into Emma in the process," I shrugged.

"Want to go with us?" Seth asked.

I noticed a text from Letty. _"We found Emma,"_ She texted me.

She gave us directions to the bar her, Vince, Brian, and Mia were at. I showed the text to Dom. "Let's go up there," Dom said leading me out. We left my place heading to the bar not too far from here. Dom parked his car and opened my door letting me out. We walked in. Letty stood by the door as we walked in. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Mia is talking to her right now. Come on," Letty said leading us to her. Mia and Emma stopped talking seeing Dom and I coming. "Emma," I said looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"So, we found an earring outside the shop. Yours?" I asked.

"It's not mine," She said nervously.

"You sure because it looks like something you would wear," I took a step closer.

"It's not me," She said annoyed. Letty just glared at her. She excused herself away from us. Something was up.

"She's lying. I can tell."

"See Dom told you she would deny it," Letty said pissed.

"There is still no proof." Dom replied.

"Don't be stupid I know it," Letty protested.

Dom wasn't the type to accuse someone unless there was proof. I could only figure the earring didn't prove much. We talked a little longer. Then not watching where I was going I backed into someone by accident. I quickly turned around seeing who I bumped. I recognized him from Dom's shop. "Ben?" I said surprised.

"Hey," he said slowly. I could tell he must have caught himself from falling.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"It's ok it happens," he said nicely.

"You guys remember Ben?" I looked at the others.

"Yeah, hey what's up?" Vince said nicely.

"Hi," Dom said nicely. I could feel his arm wrap around my waist. Ben was attractive. After all those years, I knew something good would come out of him. It was his good looks. I could sense a little jealously coming out of Dom. "So you coming to the party?" I asked.

"Yeah, Trey texted me about it. I'll go," he replied.

"It's going to be weird seeing everyone," I sighed.

"You want to go talk?" he asked, I looked at Dom. He trusted me but didn't like the fact that I went off with another guy. I wasn't the type to hurt him. He knew it but I could tell he wasn't wild about me going either.

"I'll be back. Don't worry," I kissed his cheek and left with Ben. We took a stroll around the block to catch up. "So what made you want to come here?" I asked.

"Change of scenery," he said walking with me. He kept his hands in his pocket. We walked in silence for a moment. He stopped to turn me towards him. "So tell me about this Dom guy your dating, He seemed to eye me a little like a hawk." he replied.

"He's owns the car shop. We were driving and Trey hit him. Luckily it didn't do any damage except for his tire. That was an easy fix." I shrugged.

"Look Trey is worried about you. He just doesn't want to see you get hurt," he said concerned.

"I guess he's been talking to you." I figured since he brought me out here to talk with him, he would bring it up.

"We're just looking out for you. I'm not saying he is a bad guy but just be careful."

"I appreciate it." We walked a little longer. Ben stayed close to me. I texted Dom letting him know that Ben was going to take me home. Maybe I did have some things to think about. Dom had his fears of me cheating on him and I didn't want him to get upset being around the guys I lived with. Ben drove me home. He came in seeing some of the guys had left. Trey looked up at me seeing me walk in. "Hey," he said nicely.

"Hey yourself," I came in.

Ben sat next to Trey. They started talking. I sat beside them listening to them talk about whatever. For some reason, I started doubting my relationship with Dom and I. Part of it was because it felt like it was too good to be true. The other half was because I had some insecurities myself. Maybe I felt like I connected better with the ones closest to me.

"What's wrong?" Trey noticed me out in space.

"It's just Dom wants to take things seriously," I hesitated.

"Do you want to?" Trey asked.

"Yes and no. I mean the plan was to see where we would go. Not necessarily be serious but you know see how things go. Now i'm not so sure," I sighed.

"Don't be afraid to take a chance but honestly it's up to you," Trey advised.

"I know." Maybe Trey was right but somehow I wasn't completely sure.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok tell me what you think. Do you guys like this so far? Reviews are welcome. A little different approach on an OC. **

Chapter 13

I awoke to the phone ringing. Grabbing it, I saw it was Dom calling. It was eight on a Sunday morning. I didn't bother answering wanting to go back to sleep. Before I could, Trey came into the room. He sat on my bed next to me. I didn't like the thought of not getting sleep. This didn't leave me much choice. "Hey sunshine," I looked up at him yawning.

"Hey,"

"We made breakfast," he said nicely.

"Alright." He moved letting me get out of bed. I went to the kitchen seeing he had my plate set for me. I ate what was on my plate. Seth was already at the table grabbing for seconds.

"Morning," Seth looked at me.

"Morning." I smiled at him.

"You going to our get together?" he asked.

"I plan on it." I took a bite of my food listening to the guys talk. After a while, there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it. When I opened it Dom was standing there. He looked at me. "Hey," I said letting him in. He came in following me shutting the door behind him.

"I was worried why didn't you call or answer my phone call?" he questioned.

"I'm fine. Nothing really happened. We talked then he came by to hang out with the guys. I went to bed. I'm sorry." I shrugged.

"Hey Dom," Seth said eating.

"Hey," he looked at him. Dom followed me into the living room. We both sat on the couch. "I worry about you. Trey did tell me you are a little shy," he replied.

"Yeah, I guess sometimes I find you a little out of my league at times," I replied.

"I'm willing to go through anything with you. I don't care if it's to an art museum or some small gathering you guys do. I'll be there. I'm not the one to judge you. This is who you are. I have nothing against it. Just as long as i'm with you," He looked at me. I could tell he was meaning every word. I felt every emotion in his words. Maybe I shouldn't feel so bad that he likes me and give him a chance.

"I'm not the girl who hangs all over you. Also not the type to get drunk or cause drama. I have a hard time trusting guys," I explained.

"That's fine. I don't care. That's why I like about you. You're not like those other girls." He said slowly. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug. I held on to him feeling safe in his arms. Pulling back he looked into my eyes kissing my lips a moment. His hand rubbed along my face as he looked at me.

"You still want to go with us tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll go. Seth invited us," he replied.

"You want to head to the shop with me. I got to get there soon." he offered.

"Yeah let me get in the shower real quick." I got up. Dom hung around talking to the guys while I got myself together. I threw on a pair of jeans and a blue quarter sleeve shirt. I blew my hair out leaving it down. When I finished, I came to the front throwing my shoes on.

I grabbed my purse and Dom lead me to the door. Our ride there was quiet. He held my hand as he drove us to the shop. When we arrived I got out of his car seeing the guys working in the shop along with Letty. "Hey girl we missed you," Vince said nicely.

"Yeah, hey Vince," I replied.

I walked in the garage seeing them cleaning tools. "More like Dom missed you." Letty said walking past me.

"He did?"

"Yeah he was tempted to come over there but wanted to show he trusted you," Letty said getting under a car.

"Get back to work guys," Dom said hearing them.

Everyone just laughed at him a little seeing they were picking on him a little. Mia came out seeing me stand there. "Hey," she said seeing me.

"Hey how are you?" I asked.

"Good, need any help with anything?" I offered. Dom kissed my cheek. I left with Mia into the grocery side. She had me sit in the chair. "So tell me where were you last night?" she asked.

"Catching up with a friend. Then I went home." I answered.

"Dom was a little worried."

"I know. I heard from everyone else outside." I replied.

"Don't be a stranger. I don't have a lot of girls to talk to besides Letty," she replied.

"Why not?"

"We've been through a lot together as a family. So it's lead me not to trust a lot of girls or anyone for that matter. I've seen how they have used my brother and what some had put him through. You're different. I think that's why Dom likes you so much," she said nicely.

"I guess. I'm just your typical average girl. I think if Dom would have seen the way I looked before he wouldn't have given me a chance."

"I doubt that." She handed me a coke. I opened it starting to drink it.

"Tell me about Brian." I replied.

"He was an undercover cop. We didn't know it. He was there to go after Dom. When he met Dom. He became friends and met me. He sacrificed his own job to let him go free. They have been friend ever since." She explained.

"Dom got into trouble?" I asked.

"Yes he did. I think there is still people out there that don't like him. I just wonder if that's the reason why things have been stolen from the shop." She sat on the other side writing stuff down.

"I did mention maybe Emma could be a part of this."

"Maybe, but we have no proof," Mia said slowly. Brian came in the shop wrapping his arms around her. They seemed happy. "Hey," he looked at me.

"Hey."

"Ok what have you been gossiping about now?" Brian teased Mia.

"Nothing," she giggled. I took a few sips of my soda. "I'm going to go see what Dom is up to. You need me for anything?" I asked Mia.

"No go ahead and go," she replied. I went to the back seeing the guys working. Dom must have been in his office. I walked over to the door knocking. He opened it letting me in. He set his stuff down. His arms went around my waist. "You sure you want to go?" I asked.

"Of course I do. Besides I got you to keep my distracted." He leaned in kissing my lips. He was an amazing kisser. My arms wrapped around his neck I held on to him as he kissed me deeply. I pulled back to look at him. "I need you Allie," He held on to me.

"You need me to what?"

"I need you with me," he said slowly.

"I thought I was." I looked at him. Dom looked at me a moment. Then kissed my hand. "Not as much as i'd like you to be."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews they are appreciated. I wanted my OC to be different. I think they could learn alot from each other. **

Chapter 14

It was almost time for the party. I put on a navy blue short dress. It was sleeveless. Even at night, it was still nice enough to wear sleeveless. I did my make up and left my hair down curling it some. Dom was going to pick me up soon. The guys got ready as well. We were meeting at some formal night club. Hopefully Dom wouldn't get so bored.

There was a knock at the door. I answered it seeing Dom in a white button up shirt and dress pants. He smiled at me as he stepped in the door. "You look beautiful," he said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks." He did look hot too. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I could smell his cologne. "You ready?" I nodded and he kissed my lips a moment. Pulling back, I looked at him for a moment.

"You sure about this? You know you're going to be around people that aren't as cool as you," I teased. He laughed at me leading me out. We got in the car driving to the night club. Trey and Seth had already beat us there. Dom opened my door letting me out. The rest of his crew were parked a couple of cars down from him.

We walked in the the place and were greeted by Seth. He led us to the group of people we had been friends with since high school. Some I didn't recognize. Everyone has changed since then. Then when Trey explained who I was I got hugs from most of them. I introduced Dom to them. He was nice to them. Most seemed to be a little intimidated by him. He seemed to be the best looking one there. Though I haven't talked to everyone.

"Hey Allie," Ben said coming up to me. I have him a hug happy to see him again. Dom's crew got to know everyone else pretty well. Everyone seemed to be getting along fine. It was nice being able to catch up with everyone. I looked another direction seeing Emma. She was hanging out with a small group of people. I tapped Dom's arm. He looked at me and then at the direction I was looking over to.

Emma started walking this way seeing me look at her. "Hey Allie," she said slowly.

"Hi," I said half annoyed. She looked at me then at Dom. "So you and Dom huh?" she asked.

"Maybe."

"I'm sorry about everything. Can we at least be friends?" I had a feeling this was all an act. Trey looked my direction making his way over to us. "What do you want?" he questioned her.

"I came over to say I was sorry," She looked at him.

"You being a real bitch was no excuse. To be honest we really don't trust you right now." Trey's tone was almost to the point to where he wanted to yell at her. He didn't trying not to ruin anything.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Letty stood next to Trey.

"She said she's sorry," Trey looked at her.

"Bull shit, Why don't you go back where you came from." Letty snapped at her.

"You want our trust again that's up to you." Trey walked away from her along with the rest of us. We went back to enjoy ourselves leaving her standing there.

"Allie is that you?" I heard someone's voice.

"Elaine hey," I said hugging her.

"You look great. How are you?" she asked.

"Good just busy. Live with Trey and Seth." I answered. She still looked the same big glasses and short brown hair.

"I know. You three were inseparable," she teased. She looked over noticing Dom a few feet away from me. "Who's he. What a looker," she stared at him.

"That's Dom. Boyfriend kinda," I said unsure.

"That guy reminds me of those models on magazines." I laughed at that seeing that would be something she would say. Dom came up to me. I felt his hands on my waist. I introduced him to her. I think she was a little more nervous meeting him than I was.

"Can we talk a second?" I heard Ben come up behind us. I left Dom to talk to Elaine. Ben led me to somewhere more quiet.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"I did some research on you're boyfriend. You know he's an ex con?" he questioned.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked annoyed.

"I know I work in a law office but I been hearing rumors that guys are looking for him." He was concerned but I could handle myself if any problems were to come up.

"For what?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just please for me be careful," he said worried.

"I know he got into some trouble. I think if he's ready to tell me about himself he will. Just trust me on this." I looked at him.

"Fine i'll try," Ben said annoyed. We went back to the party. I noticed Dom looking my direction. After a while, we left. We went to Dom's house. We got out heading to the front door. He unlocked it letting me in first. Dom shut the door behind him. He locked it knowing Mia had a key to get in. I sat on the couch.

"I noticed Ben pulled you off to the side. What did he want?" he questioned.

"He was trying to tell me that you were an ex con. I think he's worried about me getting involved with you." Dom sat down on the couch next to me.

"I did some things i'm not proud of. There are some places around here I don't have the best reputation but i'm not going to sit around here letting that bug me," he explained.

"I never thought you would." He scooted closer to me wrapping an arm around me.

"He likes you. The way he looked at you when he came in the shop that day. I think that's why he warned you about me."

"So, he likes me so what. I told you we would try to see where this leads us. I still feel like i'm not sure sometimes." I shrugged.

Dom knew I was guarded when it came to my feelings. I think he felt he had to prove to me that he was serious. Slowly, I started to trust him taking my time to let myself know him as a person than what others were saying. He didn't give me the vibe that he was that bad of a guy. For once I felt myself start to like him more than just a friend.

"You know what?"

"What?" he looked at me.

"For once, i'm starting to like you more than a friend." He smiled at me pulling me closer to him.

"I've already started and i'm way ahead. I'm just waiting for you to catch up with me." he kissed my cheek.

"You know i'm not after you just for sex right?" I questioned. He laughed at that a little.

"I think you've made that pretty obvious. If you were I think you would have been all over me by now." He held on to me.

"Is that what you're looking for? You need a woman to put out?"

"No, now I just want someone to take me seriously." I leaned in kissing him a moment. His arms went around me holding me. He pulled me to him setting me on his lap. His lips went over mine. I felt his hands wander. Things started getting more intense. We heard car doors which made Dom pull back. "I wish you didn't stop," I said looking at him.

"I know but we'll get our chance," he replied. I got off of him opening the door. Mia and everyone came in the room. "Didn't catch you at a bad time did we?" Letty teased.

"Funny." I nudged her.

"I wondered where you two went off to." Seth came towards me. He wrapped his arm around me hugging me briefly.

"Ben said something about guys were looking for Dom. He said he heard rumors." I looked at Dom.

"I can ask around but I doubt it." Brian replied.

"You can't believe everything you hear." Dom said taking my hand in his.

"You're right." We looked at each other. Dom kissed my hand. Everyone else sat around talking. What I felt for Dom started to slowly build. Hopefully this time it would actually mean something.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright here is the next update. Reviews as always are welcome.** **They help :)**

Chapter 15

The more I hung around Dom. My feelings for him were starting to get stronger. I would try to find time after work and on my days off. Today, I was heading to the shop. I got off work early due to another government holiday. Dom was very patient with me which made me appreciate him more. Not very many men that I knew would be patient with me at all. Things to seem to slowly fall into place. I started relax more and not worry about giving myself a second chance.

I arrived parking my car. Then I headed into the grocery side of the building. The door was open. I stopped hearing Mia and Letty talking. I stayed off to the side to listen.

"So what do you think about Alley?" Letty asked Mia.

"She's nice and not like the other girls Dom has been with. She respects him." I peaked seeing them put stuff away. Letty sat at the counter sipping her beer.

"It's nice to see Dom finally happy and not with a skank." Letty set her glass down.

"Dom's in love with her." Mia replied.

"How do you know?"

"He told me last night." I stood there feeling bad that I even eavesdropped but at the same time was a little surprised at what Mia had said. I walked in acting like I didn't hear anything. "Hey." Letty saw me come in.

"Hey. What are you guys up to?" I asked.

"Finishing up with putting things away." Mia answered.

"So you and Dom use to date?" I asked Letty.

"Yeah we did. It's just we kept fighting. Then I found Vince and realized that he was the one. Dom and I get along better as friends." Letty replied.

"So no lost feelings?"

"Nope. It took Dom a while to get over me but he's fine now. We can work together without him feeling awkward. Besides, i'm for Vince." Mia kinda of laughed a little seeing me questioning Letty a little.

"What I'm just asking." I looked a Mia.

She shook her head at me still smiling. "Work is almost up. The guys will be in here shortly." Mia said looking at the clock. Just as she spoke they all came in the door. Dom came in behind Vince seeing me. "Hey." I looked at him. He wrapped his arms around me kissing my cheek.

"I missed you," he said nicely.

I turned to face him. "You stink." I kissed his cheek. He laughed at that a little.

"You gonna clean me up?" he asked kissing me.

"Maybe." My phone rang. I answered it seeing Seth call me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"It's me. I'm bringing Emma with me. Just please hear her out." Seth asked.

"Why should we. She's already caused enough damage." I said annoyed.

"Please Allie." he begged.

"Fine." I hung up my phone. Dom could hear him through the phone. I let go of him heading outside. Within a few minutes Seth pulled up with Emma. Trey came out of the garage seeing them. "What she doing here?" Trey questioned.

"Dude just hear her out." Seth pleaded with him.

Dom and the others came outside a little after I did. They stood next to me staring at Emma. "What is it?" Brian questioned her.

"I saw men plotting to go after Dom." Emma said slowly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The rumors are true. Ben told me." No one looked like they believed her. Dom would have Brian check around.

"Brian and I will check it out," Dom looked at her.

"Thanks for at least listening."

"After all the problems you caused that doesn't mean I trust you," Dom said slowly.

"Seth you actually believe her?" Trey asked him annoyed.

"I don't know but at least can't we all be forgiving?" Seth pleaded.

"It will take a little more than that," Mia spoke up.

Letty just glared at her. Mia did approach her to talk to her a little. "Seth we need to talk." I moved away from Dom leading him to the side of the building.

He leaned against it facing me. "Why do you all of a sudden trust her?"

"I don't know something she said to me convinced me that I can forgive her." he explained.

"Yeah well what if you find out shes wrong then what?"

"Then, i'll know this was all a mistake." Something told me he must have felt something for her. I could be wrong but he gave me that impression that he might. We talked a little longer and then headed to Dom's house. I rode with Seth so we could talk a little longer.

We got out of the car and headed inside Dom's house. Dom was in the shower getting cleaned up. Tonight was a night for racing. It was starting to get dark. Trey came in a little later driving my car to Dom's house for me.

After a while, Dom came down the stairs with a sleeveless black shirt, jeans, and a cross around his neck. He approached me wrapping his arms around me. "Hey beautiful," he said in my ear.

I turned to look at him. He kissed my lips a moment. "You smell good," I smiled a little at him.

"Well it's better than stinking," I nudged him a little for that. Dom wanted to get up the races early. The guys hurried up and showered. Then we headed out to the streets. People were already there. I drove following everyone there. I parked off to the side along with the others. Emma still stuck around with us even though none of us really talked to except for Seth or Mia.

"Hey there pretty girl," I saw a guy come up to me.

"You are?" I asked.

"I don't know. I could be someone," he flirted with me.

Dom turned to look my direction only standing a few feet away hearing the guy. "Hey get lost," he looked at him.

"Sorry man didn't know she was yours," he apologized. Dom took my hand pulling me closer to him as he was talking. "Come on guys let's do this," I heard someone yell. It was time for them to line up. Dom kissed my cheek heading to his car. They all lined up.

Mia and Letty stood next to me. We watched as the guy got in front of the cars that were lined up. He held a flag up and then signaled them to go. They took off. The crowd cheered them on as they raced. "Is Dom always this protective?" I asked Letty.

"Yeah. He is. He's protective of the ones he cares for most." she replied.

"Guys we got a problem cops are out." Vince looked over our way.

"Is Dom ok?" Mia asked.

"I don't know they arrested a couple of the racers." Brian got into his car taking off looking for Dom. I got into my car hearing police sirens. Everyone started scattering heading into their cars. I turned my ignition on and headed out. I drove around looking for Dom. Hopefully he didn't drive too far away.

After a while, I spotted him walking on the sidewalk not too far from me. I drove up to him. He turned to look at me. I stopped the car rolling my window down "Get in." He immediately got in and we drove off.

"The cops didn't catch you did they?" I asked.

"Almost, I got away. After things clear up i'll have someone pick up my car." he replied.

"When is your luck going to run out?" I asked.

"I doubt it. I'm pretty hard to catch."

"Letting your male ego get to you much?" I said giving him crap.

"No i'm serious."

"Whatever. Let's go to my place." When we arrived, I parked my car. I got out heading to the door. It didn't take me long to unlock it. It was nice and quiet. Dom shut the door behind him. "Need anything?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said taking my hand in his. He called Brian letting him know he was with me. I didn't expect the others to come home any time soon. Dom hung up his phone. I sat on the couch. He took a spot next to me. "What are you going to do if Emma isn't lying?" I asked.

"Deal with it. Figure out what's going on."

"I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt." I said concerned.

"I'll be fine." he said assuring me.

"Dom i'm serious. I care about you. It might have taken me a while to have feelings for you but I do." He rubbed his hands along my face.

"You're catching up but not quite there yet."

"You know I will. I won't make you wait forever." I looked at him.

"I know but you're worth it." As much as I wanted to questioned him on his feelings for me. I figured the best way was to let myself catch up first.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the follow and favs they are much appreciated. **

Chapter 16

Work was keeping me busy. Dom would text me throughout the day. I think he missed me as many texts as I was getting from him. I was stuck in the back putting things away for the day. So it was easy to get what I could done and stop and text back. It didn't take me long. I think I became the master at filing things. When I finished up, I went to the front and sat at the desk. Ben came in seeing me sitting there "Hey," he said coming up to me.

"Hey yourself. You work here?"

"Yeah, didn't know you worked here too. My office is down the hall." he replied.

"I guess you didn't notice me until we met at Dom's shop." He grabbed a chair across from me sitting next to me.

"Guess so." He scooted closer to me putting his hand on the chair I was sitting at. I looked at my phone seeing Dom was still texting me.

"He's been texting me a lot today." I said reading my message.

"Doesn't he ever give you space?"

"He does. Today it seems he has a lot to say." I looked at him.

"I miss you can't wait to hold you in my arms." Ben said reading it. He couldn't help but snicker at it a little.

"Shut up." I hit his arm.

"I bet I could out do his text." He looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his. He was so attractive. I'm not sure what he did to make him look this way.

"So tell me how did you end up being so cute?" I asked.

"Worked out a lot on weights. Changed my style a lot." he answered.

"How did that effect you as far as women?"

"I got more attention. I went on a few dates but none of them seemed to click." It was hard to believe that he didn't already have someone.

"So I guess it's your way of saying your picky?" I asked.

"In a way yes. I had a couple of one night stands i'm not proud of. What about you?" he asked.

"I had a boyfriend didn't last. He was after one thing and when he got it things changed. I think that's why i'm a little iffy to just be close to anyone." He wrap his arm around me giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I said hugging back. He watched me fiddle with the computer a little. That was something I was really good with. I looked at the time see my shift was almost up.

"You know i've liked you since high school. You were one of the few girls that were nice to me." he replied.

"I never held a grudge over anyone really. I'm sorry you were picked on. I think if they saw you now they would think twice." He smiled at me keeping his attention on me.

"You've really changed. You're beautiful." he said nicely.

"I'm average." He laughed at that knowing it would be something he would say. I got up seeing my shift was over. I grabbed my purse. Then I realized Seth borrowed my car and had no keys. He dropped me off. "What's wrong?"

"Can I get a ride? Seth borrowed my car." I replied.

"Yeah sure. Want to grab something first?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Trey texted me asking me if I need him to pick me up. I told him Ben is taking me to the shop. We stopped somewhere and ate. We sat at a restaurant talking about school. He would tease me on how I always hung around Trey and Seth all the time. Dom called my cell and I put it on silent. I didn't want to interrupt us eating. We finished up and Ben paid. I tried to convince him otherwise but he wouldn't listen.

We headed to Dom's shop. Ben parked and we both got out. Trey came our way. He gave me a hug and talked to Ben a moment. "So tell me what's going on?" Ben asked Trey.

"Well I am going to quit here soon. I'm going to work in the same building as you. Start my own law firm. I think Seth may stick around here though," he replied.

"Wow congrats," I said hugging him.

"I was ready for it I just didn't know when." Trey looked at me.

"That means I get a discount right?" I teased him.

"You live with me. Isn't that enough?" he asked.

"Ok you win." I hugged him. I left them alone to talk heading towards the shop. Vince greeted me along with Letty.

"He's been waiting for you," Letty looked at me. I knocked on the door to Dom's office. He opened it letting me in. I shut it behind me.

"I called you and started to worry. You alright?" he questioned.

"Fine. I was with Ben. He dropped me off here. Seth needed my car." I explained.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have got you." Dom said concerned.

"It's ok. Ben was there he gave me a ride. Saved you a trip." Dom sighed not sounding so happy with it. I'm not sure what his deal was. He sounded a little upset with me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it," he tried brushing it off.

"Dom, stop. I'm not going to be around you all moody because you can't tell me what's wrong." I said annoyed.

"Allie."

"If you're wondering nothing happened. We hung out and we ate lunch. I've known him since high school. So i'm not cheating on you or doing anything behind your back if that's what you worried about. My friends actually respect me as a person," I said raising my voice at him.

"I trust you. I can tell you're not lying. You're sweet, care about others. and done nothing but be good to me and my family." he said coming up to me.

"What's your point?" I asked annoyed. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close. I could tell there was something he was wanting to say something to me. Brian came in the door before Dom could speak. "Emma wasn't lying there are a couple of guys that are after you," he replied.

Dom sighed letting me go. "How?" Dom asked.

"I talk to a couple of guys at the races. We don't have names yet." he replied. Dom watched me leave so they could talk. He then turned his attention to Brian. Seth arrived with Emma. He gave me my keys. "Hi," Emma said looking at everyone. Letty ignored her while Vince nodded his head. Mia on the other hand said hi back.

"Where's Leon been? I haven't seen him since Emma raced." I asked.

"He's been out of town with his family. He should be back today," Mia looked at me.

"Speak of the devil there he is," Vince said seeing a car coming our way. It parked and Leon got out of the car. "Hey man we missed ya," Vince said giving him a nudge.

"Yeah whatever." he said walking towards us. Mia and Letty hugged him briefly. Dom and Brian came out of his office seeing Leon was back.

"Welcome back," Dom said walking over to him.

"It's good to be back." he replied.

Trey picked me up in a bear hug. "Put me down," I giggled. He did still standing close to me. Dom looked over at him, then at me. He trusted Trey but just the though of him picking me up and joking around I think got to him a little. Maybe just the thought of another man even touching me bothered him. There was no way to be sure.

"I need to head home guys catch up on laundry," I replied.

"Dom I need you to come with me." Brian replied.

"I'll be over after i'm done," Dom kissed my cheek. We all went our separate ways. I did catch up a little bit. Seth was doing some cleaning up. Trey was on the computer. I laid on the couch covered up in a large fleece blanket. I was tired from waking up so early. I flipped through the channels. There was a movie about a couple in love. I watched it a bit. Maybe I was being a little too guarded against Dom. Just watching them made me want that so much. Their happiness and love they showed towards each other was amazing.

I started to picture Dom and I in my mind in their place. He was sweet. It showed through his text messages at work. He really did care about me. Especially the way he acted in his office. Despite whatever dumb reasons I had for not giving my self another chance may keep me from a good guy. I didn't want to miss an opportunity.

I started dozing off and went into a deep sleep. After a good couple of hours, I felt someone shaking me. "What?" I said half asleep.

"Dom is here." I heard Seth's voice as I was trying to still wake up. I sat up rubbing my eyes. I looked over seeing Dom talking to Trey. They stopped talking and he walked over to me. "Trey said you fell asleep on the couch." he kissed my cheek.

I led him to my room so we could talk. I sat on the bed with Dom sitting next to me. "Everything ok?" I asked worried.

"Yeah Brian had me talk to some people that might know something." He wrapped his arms around me. Looking into his eyes, I realized that whatever I felt about him before ended up being more than I allowed it to be. "Dom I care about you a lot more than I led myself to believe." I looked at him.

"I know." he rubbed his hand along my face.

"I don't think I can see myself without you either." He smiled a little kissing my cheek.

"Neither can I." He kissed deeply setting me on his lap. Things seemed to be falling into place. This time it seemed like it was for the right reasons.


	17. Chapter 17

**Let me know what you think. I hope you all are still enjoying this. **

Chapter 17

It was a Sunday and Dom invited everyone over for a barbecue. We got ourselves together heading to Dom's house. When we arrived, I noticed a couple more people I didn't recognize. One was an asian guy and the other an African american. Mia guided me into the kitchen having me help her carry out the food. I set the bowl down. Dom came towards me kissing my cheek. "Missed you," he looked at me.

"Missed you too," I looked at him. He went to get the meat off the grill. Everyone sat at the table. Dom had me sit next to him. He had someone say grace. The prayer, I thought was a little off the wall, but it seemed to work for everyone. The food was being passed around as I put some on my plate.

"Who are they?" I asked Letty.

"Roman and the other is Han. They are close friends of the group," she replied.

We listened to everyone talk getting to know each other. The only one who wasn't here was Emma. I was guessing she wasn't invited. I noticed as Dom was eating, he shot a few glances at me. I had a feeling he had been watching me when he wasn't talking to anyone. We all filled up with food. I helped Mia clean a little. The guys sat around outside drinking their beer. She decided to have me get Brian to do the dishes. "Brian, Mia needs you to do dishes," I came outside.

He got up heading inside. Dom took my hand setting me on his lap. "So this your girl?" Roman questioned.

"Yeah. This is Allie," he introduced.

"Hi," I said nicely.

Roman nodded his head at me and went on talking to everyone around him. Dom pulled me closer holding on to me. "You smell good," he said holding me.

I kissed his cheek looking at him. Not caring who was around his attention was on me. "Why don't we go somewhere quieter?" he suggested.

"Alright." I got off of him. He led me into the house. We went up the stairs to his room. He shut the door behind him. I sat on the bed. He took me in his arms looking into my eyes. "So what were you trying to say in your office the other day?" I asked.

He places soft kisses on my hands. Then looked up at me. "You mean so much to me. I know I can trust you but it's difficult seeing all these guys around you." he replied.

"I've been thinking. I probably haven't been fair to you either. You're a good guy and you don't deserve to wait on me just because I had one bad relationship, that happened a long time ago. Sometimes, I think I dwell on the pasted too much."

"It's ok. You've giving me no reason to doubt you." His arms wrapped around me. I shifted to face him.

I leaned in kissing him a moment. "Still it isn't fair. So I just want you to know, I won't be so guarded around you anymore. That way I can finally catch up to you." He smiled a little at me and kissed me again.

He set me on his lap keeping his arms around me. My feelings were so built up inside. It felt good to finally allow them to come out. I couldn't picture myself without him. I had to come to the realization that I was starting to fall for him. "You're different. I like different," he replied.

"Are you going to think of me differently if I said that I find you extremely attractive and i'm curious about what you're like intimately?" I asked.

He laughed at that a little. "No, but I do know one thing for sure." He rubbed his hand along my face.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you." he said slowly.

I didn't know what to sat to that. His words caught me off guard a little. He looked at me like he expected me to say something. "How..I mean when?" I think he figured it caught me off guard a little.

"For a while now. You're so sweet and so good to me. The fact that you care about everyone besides yourself means a lot. I haven't felt like this about anyone in a long time. I didn't think I could again," he explained. I kissed him wrapping my arms around him. We kissed for a long time. The way he was kissing me, I could tell he put a lot of feeling into. Things started to get more intense. His hands started to wander up my shirt. I felt him kiss down my neck. I moaned enjoying every moment. "I want you," he looked at me.

"I want you too." I looked at him.

"I just don't want to push you into anything," he said breathing heavily. My phone rang in my pocket. Dom let me go so I could answer it. "Hello?" I answered.

"It's Ben. I've been talking to Trey. We found some dirt on Emma," he explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Can you meet me somewhere? I don't think it's wise to talk about it on the phone," he replied.

"Alright, Dom will be with me." He gave me the address to meet him. I hung up getting up.

"What's going on?" Dom asked.

"He has some dirt on Emma. Maybe this might help you out on you're break ins at your shop." I replied. Dom went in front of me filling Mia in on what was going on. Brian wanted to go. He had experience on this type of stuff since he was a cop. We got into Dom's car and headed to the address. It was to a small coffee shop not too far. We got out and headed inside. Ben was sitting there at the bar. Dom sat next to me and Brian sat on the other side of him. He handed me a folder. When I opened it, there was a list of some stolen parts. She did have a criminal record for stealing and harassment. Both Brian and Ben were talking as I was looking through it.

"Do these parts look familiar?" I asked Dom.

"I wouldn't know unless I could see what they were. These are just serial numbers." he said reading it.

I noticed a mug shot of her. When I looked closer, I recognized the earrings on her ears. I texted Letty to see if she still had the earring. Ben had a laptop in his bag. He let me borrow it. He did have some of her stuff saved to his lap top. "Is there a way you can make this picture scan closer?" I asked Ben. He showed me and I zoomed in to it. It was the earring that we found by Dom's shop.

"Where did you get this info?" I asked Ben.

"I have my sources." he looked at me.

"Why did you want to do this?" I asked.

"It was Trey's idea. He wanted to help do something. He likes Dom and didn't want to see the place get robbed again. Call it a favor."

"So he did this didn't he? He hacked into the police department to get this stuff?" I questioned.

"Yeah."

"Trey still a goody goody," I snickered.

"He didn't have to do that." Dom replied.

"I"m just glad he didn't get caught." I said relieved.

"You have the same ability too." Ben reminded me.

"Yeah but I quit this crap after high school." Brian snickered at that. Dom seemed a little surprised that Trey did this.

"Well now we can confront Emma," I replied.

"She probably won't admit it." Brian added.

"Let me talk to Seth first. He is the one that seems to think she stands on a high pedestal." I said annoyed


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the favs and follows. ** **They are appreciated. **

Chapter 18

After I got off work, I headed over to the shop. Seth was under a car working when I got there. Dom came up to me giving me a hug and kissing my cheek. He kept quiet about everything until I got the chance to talk to Seth. Trey quit working for Dom and started working in the same office building I was in. We would see each other practically every day at work. Dom did thank Trey for doing what he did. At least it made things a little easier knowing Emma was the cause for the problems. Dom let me go so I could talk to Seth.

"Seth can I talk to you?" I knelt down to his level. He moved himself from underneath the car sitting up.

"What is it?"

"It's Emma. We found out she is the cause for breaking into Dom's shop. Whatever you thought about her was nothing but crap. She was trying to get you on her side." He looked like he didn't want to believe me. It made me want to question him about being involved with her. "How do you know for sure?" he asked.

"Trey found some dirt on her hacking into the police department," I said slowly.

"I'll talk to her." He tried brushing it off but I knew there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Seth. What's going on? You can't be crazy enough to back her up. As Dom is concerned she is not allowed here." I replied.

"Are you kidding?" he asked upset.

"Why not? She's trouble," I said with an annoyed tone.

"She told me she was sorry." he protested.

"You're going to believe her?" I raised my voice. Dom must have heard me and headed my way. Brian also started to come this way as well.

"It's true. She's not lying," Dom said trying to reason with him.

"Why are you getting so defensive? What is giving you the reason to just have her back?" I questioned. He stood up. Dom tok my hand helping me to stand up.

"I don't know how else to say this but I've been seeing Emma for a while." he said slowly. I didn't know what to say. Being his best friend I couldn't believe he didn't tell me.

"Still she isn't allowed around here," Dom replied.

"Why didn't you tell me? Is this a revenge thing to get back at me?"I asked upset.

"No, it's just I went to talk to her and then things just happened." Things did happened but I couldn't believe it was with her. It wasn't my place to tell him how to live his life but I didn't want to lose a friendship over it. Dom would confront her thats just the type of person he was. I'm not sure how that would effect him still wanting to work for him.

"You know the rule she can't come here," Dom reminded him. Seth just looked at him as he left me alone with him. He knew I was a little upset that he didn't tell me. After talking a little longer, I went into Dom's office. He looked up at me as I walked in. "This will be interesting," I said sitting down. He walked over to me leaning down kissing me a moment.

"Regardless if he likes it or not i'm confronting her." he looked at me.

"That will cause a problem with Seth," I said worried.

"I'll take my chances. I hope he will handle it like a mature adult. In the meantime, why don't we get away from everyone for a while?" he changed the subject.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Dinner and having you all to myself," he lifted me up kissing me deeply. The way he kissed me I knew where this was leading. He set me on his desk still kissing me. His hands wandered everywhere. I knew I wanted him as much as he wanted me. This past week we would always get to this point and we would be interrupted by either someone coming in or vise versa. He finally pulled back breathing heavily looking at me. I saw love in his eyes. He didn't give me any reason to regret this. It convinced me that he was serious about me.

"You're driving me crazy," he said looking at me.

"That's your own fault," I teased him.

"You know you want me. I can see it in your eyes." he said seductively.

"Maybe," I whispered in his ear.

"The things I want to do to you," he looked at me. His words gave me chills. He has been very patient with me. Now it's to the point that we wanted each other. I let my curiosity take over wanting to know what it was like to sleep with him.

"So when were you wanting to spend time along together?" I asked.

"Tonight, it's close to the weekend. The guys can take care of the shop for me in the morning," he replied.

There was a knock at the door. Dom got off me and opened the door. Letty walked in. "Didn't catch you two did I?" she snickered.

"No," I answered.

"So I hear Seth is dating Emma. I don't have a problem with him it's her I can't stand," she replied.

"When we see her i'll deal with it," Dom replied.

"Don't be too easy on her," she leaned against the wall.

"Why not Letty he's already to easy on me." I joked. Letty laughed at that. Dom laughed along with us.

"It just takes the right girl and he'll kiss your ass."

"I'm not an ass kisser Letty." he said annoyed.

"Right whatever. You remember how many times you kissed up to me when you did wrong?" she reminded him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"We were teenagers. I think i've grown up since then." he added.

"Alright i'll give you that. It's time to close up shop." she looked at the clock. I helped close.

"You better not chicken out on me?" Brian said walking past Dom and I.

"I promised you i'd race you didn't I?" Dom asked.

"Yep."

"Tomorrow night then," he looked at me.

"Fine, tomorrow night just you and me," I said nicely.

"I'm looking forward to it." After we finished, we all headed out to grab a bite to eat before the races. Trey texted me and I had him meet us there. I was curious about what Trey would think about Seth with Emma. I think he would be upset with him because he didn't tell him either. We were suppose to be best friends but this could change everything.


End file.
